Who's Your Daddy?
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Everyone needs to wind down after a hard day at the office slaughtering the baddies that come up to turn our little dirt ball we call home into the newest hell realm; let's see how Spike and Angel wind down! Slash! Spike/Angel, yes in that order!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, they all belong to Joss and I bow to his awesomeness

Who's Your Daddy?

"Next time you listen to me, Spike. Do you understand?" Angel groused as they exited the elevator as it opened to the level that housed Angel's office. "I'm the one in charge here and if I say stay back I mean it…"

Harmony looked up as the two vampires came down the hall, Spike in front of Angel, both headed for Angel's office. Angel was complaining about something Spike had done again. Harmony hurried around on her impossibly high heals to hand Angel the notes from calls he'd gotten while he was out.

"So, did blondie-bear almost kill you during a mission when he decided not to listen to you?" Harmony asked as they walked toward Angel's office.

"You could say that, yeah." Angel seemed peeved about it, obviously it had been bad, but not so bad as the vampires were still walking and fine.

"You're taking him to your office again, huh?" Harmony asked as she continued to follow them.

"Ohhhhh yeah," Angel said as Spike entered the office before him and he closed the doors behind him.

Harmony looked at the doors for a moment and shrugged, "good luck blondie-bear." She tiptoed off back to her desk on her high heals to get back to work.

"Next time you had better listen to me Spike, you could have gotten us both killed! I don't care what crazy idea you have, what grudge you have with whoever we're fighting. You listen to me and we defeat the problem together." Angel grumbled as he walked around the office, spouting off about Spike's fuckups.

Meanwhile Spike merely sat in Angel's big chair, turned so that his back was to Angel, and seemed to be doing something. This didn't interrupt Angel's rant, however. Angel continued on as if Spike hadn't just put his back to him.

"This is the last time I'm going to have to tell you this, do you understand me Spike? When we go out to fight whatever enemies we're suppose to be facing, you listen to my instructions. Is that clear!?" Angel was now at the side of the desk, staring at Spike who still had his back to Angel while listening to the other vampire rant.

Slowly Spike turned back around, so that he was now facing Angel, and smirked. The vampire had changed out of the clothing that he'd been wearing and was now in fetish gear. The boots he wore went all the way up his tights and hugged close to his body. His denim jeans were tucked into the tops, and the buckles and laces pulled tight so the sexy fuck-me-boots were complete. The black denim pants were the same as before, close fitting, hip hugging, and sexy as fucking hell in Angel's opinion.

Spike's shirt and trench coat had been removed, the coat lying draped across the chair and the shirt put away, to be replaced with leather straps that accentuated the vampire's muscular but compact form. Spike now had on leather fingerless gloves, one hand clutching a riding crop while the other arm draped across the arm rest to hang loosely by Spike's side.

Spike considered Angel's earlier question for a moment before answer, "ohhh, yeah I understand."

Angel nodded a moment, "Good, now…" Angel walked the two steps to get closer to Spike and knelt down next to the chair, lifting his chin yet lowering his eyes in a proper sub position, "I'm ready, daddy."

Spike got up then, walking around Angel to the other side, just checking him out quickly before bringing the crop down on the other vampire's ass. Spike smirked at the sharp intake of breath Angel took. He ran the crop up the middle of Angel's back a moment before moving away, "you know why you're here, poppet?"

"Because, it makes me so hot to watch you risk your unlife just to prove your more manly than me, daddy." Angel replied as he sat there waiting for Spike to take this further. Spike gave a good slap to Angel's ass real quick and enjoyed watching the vampire jump and squirm under his gaze.

Spike nodded, "good answer poodle." Spike came back around to set in the comfortable executive chair again. Spike smirked thinking about how many times Angel had called it 'his' chair. Well, it seemed Spike was taking advantage of the chair now. Setting back in it, Spike hitched his right leg over the arm rest and started to rub the end of the crop against his crotch. He wiggled his finger, giving a 'come here' gesture, and waited for Angel to get closer.

Angel knee walked until he got close enough to Spike and the blonde vampire smirked, "Daddy wants you to be a good boy an give his balls a good cleaning, poppet. Been a long hot day an all, daddy's balls are a bit sweaty."

Angel's eyes tracked the movement of the crop there at Spike's crotch and watched it rub over what he imagined was the underside of Spike's cock. "Yes, daddy," Angel said as he leaned in further. As Spike moved the crop away Angel used his teeth to slowly unzip the denim jeans. He bit the flaps and pulled on them until they came down enough to free Spike's erection. Tugging a bit more caused Spike's slightly furred balls to come out then and Angel got to work, licking his scrotum and cleaning it as Spike had asked.

Spike closed his eyes and leaned his head back to enjoy the attention. He loved having his balls worshipped, "that's a goodboy, worship them." When ever Angel paused in his ministrations Spike would bring the crop down on his back. This would then cause Angel to jump and Spike to grin. He so loved watching Angel squirm.

After a few more minutes of the ball worship Spike lifted his leg that was hitched up over the arm rest, setting his foot on Angel's shoulder, and shoving hard enough to push the vampire over. "Enough of that, pet. Go clear the desk now." The tone of Spike's voice brooked no arguments.

As Angel moved to obey, Spike got up and took the time to make sure the office doors were locked, he did not want anyone walking in and interrupting them. Of course he would have loved the chance to humiliate Angel further, but today he didn't want to be interrupted in what he was going to do.

Once the doors were securely locked, Spike moved over toward a hidden safe in the wall. It was behind a few of the weapons and placed so no one would notice. Here was where they kept a number of their naughty toys. Opening the safe, Spike looked in on the selections in the trunk before selecting a wicked looking paddle, one with metal studs and small holes in it for added texture. Spike also selected a sturdy pair of cuffs and chains.

Spike turned to see Angel's desk clear, and he smirked. He made a gesture, "assume the position poppet." Spike walked over as Angel bent over his desk, there were hooks in the floor on the opposite side, and how no one ever noticed them Spike would never know. Quickly cuffing Angel, and then using the chains to stretch him across the desk and hook them into the hooks imbedded into the floor Spike took a moment to appreciate the view he was granted.

"My little boy has been naughty," Spike said as he came around behind Angel. He quickly ripped the slacks down, heedless of the fastens that snapped and popped. He stood again, once Angel's pants were around his ankles and began to rub the paddle against Angel's ass, "makin' me listen to tha' long rant of yurs. Looks like daddy's gonna need to spank some sense into you."

Spike then brought the paddle down hard, the smacking sound making Spike grin as welts began to appear from the studs in the wood. "One, thank you daddy," Angel said as Spike administered the first whack.

Spike would always pause after each hit, making sure Angel remembered to count it and thank him for it. Otherwise they would start all over again at one and Angel would get that many more strikes. After about 15 strikes Spike took a break, enjoying the red appearance of Angel's ass and the slight heat from the spanking. He took a moment to rub his hand over Angel's ass, who moaned in turn. His ass having grown sensitive from the spanking, "I think we need to make this interesting," Angel heard Spike say behind him.

Going back to their toy vault, Spike chose a few more toys to add to their fun. First of which was a thick dildo, not quite as thick as he was but it would do for the moment, and some lube. The last item he plucked from the vault was a panel gag, one with a short dildo on the inside for Angel to have something to suck on for the moment, since Spike would be otherwise engaged for Angel to be able to suck his.

Spike came around in front of Angel and smirked, he showed the other vampire the gag and he shook his head. Spike grabbed Angel by his hair, messing up the hard work Angel had probably put into gelling his hair that morning, and stilled the other vampire's protests. Shoving the gag into Angel's mouth and quickly buckled the strap behind his head, Spike made a quick inspection to make sure it was tight enough before giving Angel a final slap to the cheek before going behind him again.

Spike picked up the bottle of Astroglide and coated two fingers, he'd prepare Angel a little but he wanted his grandsire to really feel what he was about to do next. Sticking both lubed fingers in and giving the hole a cusory stretching, making sure to coat the insides with enough lube, Spike removed his fingers and got the rest onto the dildo he'd pulled out of the toy vault. The dildo in question looked wicked; it had a spiral going down from tip to root and where there wasn't the spiral there were bumps and ridges, providing more than enough texture for Angel to feel every little thing he did.

Placing the toy at the puckered entrance his fingers had just been before, Spike pushed the tip in ever so slightly, just enough to hold it in place for his next actions. "You had better hold that thing in place boy, better not let it slip out even a little or I'll just have to paddle you some more." Spike almost wished Angel would take him up on his threat and let the dildo fall out of his ass. However, Angel clenched his hole and kept the dildo inside as best he could with what little was already in.

"Ohhhh, I think you're gona like this luv." Spike said as he placed the paddle against the end of the dildo. He pulled back and brought the paddle down against the end of the dildo, driving it into the body beneath him. "And don't forget to count and thank me for each an every one of them pet."

With the gag in, Angel's words were little more than mumbles and muffled grunts. However, Spike would still pause after each strike, giving Angel a chance to count and thank him for the strike, before continuing on. Spike continued this, bringing the paddle down to drive the dildo into Angel's ass, until the toy was all the way in. Deciding he didn't want to stop, he would then pull the toy out as far as he could and still have it stay inside enough to be held, and return to the action of driving said toy into Angel again and again.

The vibrations from the strikes to the end of the toy drove Angel insane, transferring the vibrations right to his cock and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He almost forgot to count and thank Spike for one of the strikes, but he caught himself in time to do it without Spike thinking he had forgotten.

Spike took a moment to appreciate the ruby red state of Angel's ass now, and how easily the dildo now went into said ass. Angel was lose enough now that there wasn't much more fun to be had driving the dildo in over and over again. Setting the paddle down Spike noticed how Angel was dribbling all over the side of his desk, the pre-cum dripping to the floor and he decided they needed one last toy added to the equation. After this, Spike decided, it would be time to fuck him because Spike was already randy as hell as it was.

Spike gave one quick slap to Angel's ass, "stick your arse out a bit." Spike smirked as Angel did as he was told. The blonde vampire reached into the toy vault for one last toy. Walking over he made sure to hide it from Angel's wondering eyes, it was a surprise Spike wanted to keep a surprise till the very last second. Kneeling down behind Angel, Spike leaned forward to take the tall vampire's cock into his mouth a moment. Sucking the head to distract Angel, Spike reached up and attached the cock ring securely, pulling it tight before removing his hand and standing back up.

He knew Angel knew what it was when he heard the darker vampire groan and saw him slump against the desk. Angel knew he wasn't going to get to cum any time soon, and that was only the half of it. Spike was standing beside Angel, right in the other vampire's view, and held up a small remote the size of a key fob for a car alarm. The moment Spike hit one of the buttons Angel's knees went week, the cock ring had started to vibrate. The delicious tremors wrecking havoc on him as it kept him right on edge, but never allowing him to topple over from the tightness of the cock ring. Spike, the dirty bastard, had nestled the vibrator part right between Angel's cock and balls.

Spike took his time then, spanking Angel a bit more with the studded paddle. The strikes sending vibrations though the dildo inside him right to his prostate and causing that much more torture. Despite the tight cock ring on Angel's cock, he still managed to dribble all over the side of his desk. He'd given up the pretense of counting and thanking Spike for each strike, he could barely think straight let alone enough to keep count of each strike.

Angel heard material ripping, and felt the light scraping of Spike's claws along his back. As Spike shredded Angel's shirt he made sure to score the skin beneath ever so lightly. Spike watched the blood well to the surface and stain the cloth of Angel's shirt. He tore the tatters off and tossed them to the floor where he'd left Angel's pants and tossed the paddle on the table. "I think you've had enough of that, for making me listen to that long rant an all. Think it's time daddy made use of your ass?"

Angel nodded in agreement, right about now he would have agreed to anything if Spike would just let him get off. Spike was still beside Angel; obviously he wanted to draw it out, "thin' you're ready for my cock, boy?" Spike asked as he grabbed Angel by the hair and pulled his head back. Angel nodded as best he could with Spike's hand in his hair.

Spike let go of Angel's hair and nodded, "you better be ready for it." Spike finally moved behind the darker vampire and Angel felt the dildo slowly slipping from his hole, it was enough to drive a mad vampire sane. As soon as the dildo had been removed and set to the side to clean later Angel's hole started to spasm, begging to be filled now that it was empty. Spike watched for a moment, "you can't beg for it, cause your mouth is full, so your arse is beggin for it huh? Beggin to get buggered hard innit?"

Angel could only nod, mumble 'yes daddy' behind the gag and wait for Spike to end his suffering. When Spike finally slid home, the way eased from the lube and how open Angel was from the dildo, Angel groaned as if he were saying 'finally' and slumped against the desk. Spike pushed himself deep within the tight grasp of Angel's ass, bringing his hips flush with Angel's and leaned forward over the taller vampire. He quickly unhooked the chains from the cuffs, the chains sliding down to the floor to coil into a useless heap.

Thinking something was going to change, Angel moved to set up but Spike's hand in the middle of his back shoved him face first back into the desk. "Not til I say poodle," Spike said as he started to piston in and out of Angel's hole. "You like it when daddy fucks you, don't you poodle."

Spike didn't bother with waiting for a response. He stopped his thrusting to quickly pull angel up, turn him over, and put him back down on the desk on his back all without pulling out. "You like your little boy pussy getting pounded by daddy's big dick, don't you?" Spike mumbled as he started to pound into Angel's ass, putting force behind it and finally hitting Angel's prostate dead on. He didn't want everything to happen all it once, so he prolonged his strokes, taking variable speeds and thrust power.

If Angel were able to, he'd either be demanding Spike hurry his pace and bring them both off or begging for daddy to finish him of. Angel wasn't sure which it would be, as he still had some pride mind you, but when Spike did these things to him he had a hard time not submitting.

The time Angel was waiting for finally came; Spike snapped off the cock ring and tossed it on Angel's chair. Spike grabbed hold of Angel's prick and started to stroke it in time to his thrusts, it was obvious by Spike's pace and determination that he was focused on bringing both of them off now, having drawn out the encounter enough.

"Oh yeah, cum… make daddy cum… Make daddy cum an daddy may let you cum." Spike said as he thrust in, his words accentuated by the piston motion of his hips. Angel's head thrashed side to side, vaguely registering what Spike was saying enough to clench his muscles around Spike's cock. Spike thrust in once, twice, three more times before he was shooting jets of seed into Angel's depths. Shoving himself in deep to get the cum as deeply as possible.

Just as he was cumming, Spike leaned forward and bit deeply into Angel's neck, pulling deeply from the vain there and felt the spray against his abs as Angel came as well. Spike gave a few extra thrusts, for added pleasure, and laid there with his fangs deeply in Angel's neck for a moment longer.

As Spike removed his fangs and sat up from lying on Angel, he gave the other vampire's ass a few more smacks for good measure, and slowly pulled out. A small spray of cum came with him and he smirked, "looks like daddy filled his boy up nicely." Spike moved back over to the chair to set and clean himself off quickly. He stuffed himself back into his pants and zipped up.

He sat there contemplating what he should do with Angel, who lay there naked, gagged, and at Spike's mercy. If he were a real bastard he'd invite the ex-watcher in or Charlie. But Spike was feeling generous. Leaning in, he carefully removed the gag and kissed Angel soundly on the mouth. "My boy did so well for daddy today," Spike spoke softly as he rubbed Angel's jaw a bit, to work the soreness out. Deciding they needed some cuddle time, Spike pulled Angel off the desk so the taller vampire was kneeling on the floor but had his head in Spike's lap.

Spike started to open drawers to look for something. Angel held on to Spike's leg with his bound hands, closing his eyes to enjoy the stroking of Spike's hand in his hair. "Love you daddy," he said softly.

Spike smirked, pausing in his search, "love you too poppet. We need to do something like this more often. You seem to really relax, my luv."

Angel smiled at that, keeping his position at Spike's feet. He relaxed his head against Spike as Spike found what he was looking for, Angel's stash of Jack Daniels and a tumbler glass. Angel closed his eyes as Spike filled the glass with JD, "my turn next time, daddy?"

Spike smiled into the glass a moment before tipping half the glass down his throat. "Yeah, poppet, next time your turn. Now, get your ass up to your suite, daddy's not done with his boy's ass." Spike smirked and watched Angel scramble for the elevator, next they'd try out a few chapters in the Kama Sutra for relaxation techniques.


End file.
